A Puyo Puyo Halloween
by MittensHD7
Summary: With Halloween in a couple of days, Amitie and Sig attempt to get in the spirit of Halloween. Well, Japanese style.
1. Halloween is a Thing?

Puyo Puyo Halloween

Fanfiction

1

It is about 4 days to Halloween. Well, I didn't even know about Halloween until Maguro brought it up yesterday. Sig is about just as lost as I am.

 _How does he know all of these American holidays?_

"What's the point of dressing up?" Sig asks me.

I shrug, "I dunno."

I think for a bit.

 _Oh wait._

That's why I see adults dressed up this time of the year. I was always confused by that.

"It's an American thing." I say.

Sig nods.

Walking across the empty street, we see pumpkins with faces carved in them, spider webs, and blood and stuff. Sig got kinda concerned.

"They kill people on this holiday?" Sig asks. He clearly wasn't calm.

"No. Relax. It's all fake." I say.

Sig buries his face in his hands. He sighs in relief.

"Well, at least they don't now." I bring up.

Sig looks up at me.

"Maguro brought up that the holiday used to be about the veil being open. So spirits could visit this world." I said.

Sig looks disturbed. I start to regret bringing up the old tradition.

"Uhh." Sig stammers.

"But now it is mostly about jump scares and costumes." I try to make the situation better.

But it doesn't seem to work. Sig doesn't seem much better.

"I don't like the idea of it." Sig notes.

 _Whoops._

"How about carving pumpkins?" I ask.

Sig looks at me in dismay.

"Or not." I note.

"Are there bug pumpkins?" Sig asks me.

"You could carve it into a bug." I suggest.

Sig paused.

"You have me sold." Sig notes.

 _Okay._

"Let's go get some then." I say.

Sig nods.

I take out the yen in my pocket. I have about 3,000 yen in my pocket.

"You carry a lot." Sig notes.

"I know." I say, putting the yen in my pocket, "My mom says the same thing."

Sig nods.

Sig and I turn around and start walking toward the nearest grocery store.

"You think that'll be enough?" Sig asks, "If not, I have some extra yen you could use."

"No, this should be good." I note.

Sig nods.

Fruit is kinda expensive here in Japan. Not crazy, but still.

After a longer walk, we end up at the grocery store. Pumpkins are right up front.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This will be a extremely short story. I just felt like making a Halloween special for my fanfiction writings.**

 **There will be multiple chapters. I don't plan on this being done before Halloween. Possibly, but don't get your hopes up.**

 **Anyway, Happy early Halloween!**


	2. Pumpkin Searching

2

Sig and I walk to the pumpkin box. The pumpkins range from many different sizes, from large to extremely tiny. They were all orange. Expect one. That one was black. Sig picked it up.

"This one is black." Sig notes.

The black pumpkin was actually somewhat small.

"Maybe it is too old." I suggest.

Sig knocks on it.

"It doesn't sound right." Sig notes. He puts it back in the box.

I nod.

I dig through the box of pumpkins. Sig finds this huge pumpkin. It was about as big as two or three pumpkins combined. Sig was kinda struggling to hold it up.

"Let me take that." I take the pumpkin. I almost drop to the ground.

 _Jeez, that is heavy._

I manage to drop it back into the box.

Sig then picks up a more reasonable sized pumpkin. It wasn't tiny, but it certainly wasn't as big as the last one.

"This seems good." Sig notes.

I try to search for one that is about the same size as his. It wasn't too easy.

Sig looks for another one like his too. He finds one that is green.

"Why are all of these pumpkins different colours?" He asks.

I shrug, "I dunno."

Sig puts the green pumpkin back in the box. He then sees one of those Japanese beetles in the box.

"Bug." Sig points the bug out.

Sig puts his pumpkin down and digs through the box to find that bug.

I palm my face.

"Sig, maybe we could look for that bug later." I suggest.

Sig looks up at me in dismay. He shakes his head.

"Nope."

He continues to look through the box for that bug.

I sigh.

Bugs may be the death of him. Not literally, but figuratively.

Before I know it, Sig is gone. He probably is actually in the box.

"Sig-" I start, "You know what, nevermind."

I look around the box to see if I could find him. I don't see him anywhere.

 _Maybe he buried himself._

I start to dig through the box. I still don't see him.

"Sig?" I ask. I'm starting to get worried.

"Yeah?" A voice responds from behind me.

I turn around. Sig was holding that beetle.

I bury my face in my hands.

"Thank goodness you're okay." I mumble through my hands.

Sig tilts his head, "Whaddya mean?"

I take my head out of my hands.

"Just, nevermind." I say.

Sig seems even more confused. He puts the beetle in his waist bag.

Sig goes over and picks up the pumpkin he had.

I notice a pumpkin that is a good size.

"This looks good." I note.

"Yep." Sig nods.

We go over to pay for the pumpkins. I actually had some money left over.

Carrying the pumpkins out of the store wasn't that hard. They were actually pretty light.

We then begin the short journey to my place.


	3. Carving

3

We arrive at my doorstep pretty soon after. Sig and I put the pumpkins on the table close to the door.

I go to the kitchen and grab a knife and a Sharpie. I also bring back some newspaper.

"What's with the marker?" Sig asks me.

"It helps when we will carve the actual pumpkin itself." I explain.

"So we draw on it first?" Sig asks.

"Not quite." I say as I go into the kitchen again.

I come back with a scoop, two battery operated candles, and a plastic bag.

"First, we gotta take out the insides." I explain.

"Wait, pumpkins have organs?" Sig asks me.

"No." I say, "It is the seeds and stuff."

Sig nods. He seems slightly relieved.

I lay the newspaper down and put the pumpkins on top.

I first cut around the stem. Sig watches.

I pull the stem off. Sig looks in and sees all of the seeds and stuff.

Sig pulls some of it out with his hands. He goes to eat some of it.

"No, don't eat it!" I say. I palm my face.

Sig looks at me. He then puts it down on the newspaper.

"It smells good." Sig notes.

"Maybe we could try and make a pumpkin dessert after this." I suggest.

Sig seems eager for that.

I pick up the scoop and scoop out the pumpkin stuff.

After a while, it is all clean. Well, mostly.

Sig takes the knife and cuts around the stem. He then start taking out all of the seeds. Thankfully, Sig doesn't try to eat any of it, although it seems that he wants too.

"Now, we draw on it." I say.

I pick up the marker.

"Wait." I stop myself.

I go back into the kitchen and grab another Sharpie so Sig could do his too.

"Here." I hand the marker to Sig.

Sig takes it. He almost immediately starts to draw on his.

I draw a happy face on mine. Sig draws a ladybug on his.

After a few minutes of drawing, I step back and look at my finished pumpkin drawing. I look over at Sig's. His is done too.

"So what do we do now?" Sig asks.

I pick up the knife.

"Now we cut it out." I say.

Sig nods. Sig watches as I cut out my pumpkin's face.

After I cut out mine, I give Sig the knife.

Sig carves his pumpkin. He puts all of his scraps in a pile on the side.

"Now we put the fake candle in, put on the top, and we're done." I announce.

"Why is it fake?" Sig asks.

"The candle?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. We don't want the pumpkin to catch fire." I explain.

Sig nods.

So we do all of that, then we set the now jack-o'-lanterns aside.

"Now, to clean." Sig notes.

"Yep."

We throw all of the seeds and newspaper in the trash. I put the knife and markers away, and Sig puts all of the pumpkin scraps in a pile.


	4. Pie

4

Now to see if we can actually make food out of those scraps.

I remember that my mom had printed out a pumpkin pie recipe. Where did she put it?

"Sig, do you by chance know where a recipe for pumpkin pie is?" I ask Sig.

Sig was busy reading a piece of paper.

"Sig?" I ask.

He doesn't respond.

"SIG!" I yell.

Sig jumps up. I must've startled him.

"Yeah?" Sig asks me.

"Have you seen a recipe for pumpkin pie?" I ask.

"Uh-" Sig stammers.

He holds out that piece of paper he was reading.

"Is this what you were talking about?" He asks.

I take the piece of paper. I read it for a bit. It was that recipe!

"Yep. Just what I was looking for. Thanks Sig!" I say.

Sig nods.

I go into the kitchen and try and find the ingredients. We will have to downsize everything, 'cause we don't have that much pumpkin.

Sig comes into the kitchen with me.

"What do we need first?" Sig asks me. He seems a little more helpful than usual.

"Uh-" I look at the list, "Pumpkin."

Sig goes out of the kitchen. He comes back with the scraps of pumpkin.

"And sugar." I grab a bag of sugar and put it next to me.

Sig comes up to me and reads the list over my shoulder.

"Crust." He notes.

Sig walks over to the refrigerator. He pulls out some dough.

"Is this it?" Sig asks me.

"I think so." I say, "My mom makes a lot of crust dough for some reason."

Sig plops the dough covered in saran wrap onto the counter.

"I guess we don't need anything else." I note.

Sig nods.

Sig grabs a bowl and sets it on the counter. I grab a spatula.

"First, dump pumpkin into bowl." I read.

Sig puts the scraps of pumpkin into the bowl. He grabs a meat pounder and starts smashing up the pumpkin.

I sigh. At least it works.

I then put the sugar in the bowl. Sig had the honour of mixing them together.

I pull off some of the dough. I make it into a little bowl shape.

Sig puts the filling into the crust. I grab a baking tray and put the "pie" onto it.

Sig turns on the microwave oven. He sets it to the baking option.

I put the "pie" in the microwave. Sig closes the door. The light inside turns on, and the cooking process began.

"Do you want to put our jack-o'-lanterns on the front porch?" I ask.

"Sure." Sig nods.

We walk outside and put the jack-o'-lanterns down. It was dark already, so I turned on the battery operated candles inside the pumpkins.

"Looks good." Sig notes.

"Yep." I nod.

We watch the glowing lights for a few more seconds. Then we head inside to check on the pie.

Sig and I walk into the kitchen. We look in the microwave.

Surprisingly, it was actually cooked perfectly. I take our new pie out. I set it on the table where we carved our pumpkins. Sig brings a knife, two plates, and forks.

"What are we gonna do Halloween night?" Sig asks.

I think for a bit.

"Well, you could come to my place. We could binge eat candy and watch Halloween movies." I suggest.

Sig think for a bit. Then he nods, "Sounds good."

Sig then cuts the pie in half. He puts one half on my plate and puts the other half on his plate.

"Now we get to eat our pie!" I announce as Sig hands me a fork.

"Yep." Sig nods.


End file.
